Wet
by hellsespada1
Summary: Fate and Nanoha in another sticky situation... if you know what I mean.


**A/N: It's been rainy out here. It's just the kind of weather that I love. The kind of thunder and lightning that makes me think of Fate and all the ways she gets worked up…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Nanoha, you absolutely can't do that!"

"What's wrong, Fate-chan? Does it hurt?"

"N...No. It's not that it hurts..."

"You'll be fine then!"

"Wait! Fuah haaaahn!"

The brunette smiled down at her writhing blond lover. "Wow, you're really soaked this time. I wonder what's gotten into you? It's not like we didn't do this just the other day."

"I don't know... m-myself, but it's...! Nanoha, please stop curling your fingers... LIKE THAT!"

Against her will, the blond's hips bucked against her wife's hand and drove her fingers in again. Nanoha watched as Fate squirmed on the couch underneath her. She was kneeling over one of the burgundy-eyed woman's legs with her left hand teasing at her sticky center, fingers driving into the enforcer's snatch without any forgiveness.

"Are you sure? You seem to be loving it though. Just look at the way you're sucking in my fingers. The truth is that Fate-chan is super horny today, right? Nyahaha!"

"Nanoha... you're so cruel. I haven't even gotten to touch you yet..." She pouted at her wife (who never let up with her fingering) as she spoke, squeezing her exposed breasts together. "And I still haven't gotten rid of these darn things blocking my vieeeeeew!" It suddenly felt like a volt went through her body as she spoke and she pressed her knee up into the crotch of Nanoha's panties a little harder than she had intended.

The brunette winced as Fate's knee knocked against her clit. "Hnn! F-Fate-chan! Don't do that so suddenly..." But her sentences had already turned to strung out moans as she immediately humped against Fate's knee and practically drooled over the beauty squirming beneath her fingers.

"No... good..." Fate pushed out the words with ragged breaths.

"Hmm? You don't like it here after all?"

"I do... It feels... good. It feels too… good! Nanoha you hafta stop! Any more and…!"

"Will you cum?" Nanoha asked with a devilish grin.

Fate nodded several times, forcing back mewls and moans as she tried to gather her voice again. "Something is… going to come out… I can feel myself about to burst!"

The white devil's hand froze for a split second and a glint shone in her eye. "Then let it out… go ahead and give me everything you've got Fate-chan!"

In one swift motion, Nanoha slid down her lover's thigh and arranged herself on her stomach between the woman's legs. She took a moment to sweetly take hold of her wife's hand with the one she had free before making her next move. Without warning, Nanoha curled her fingers up against Fate's bundle of nerves as she clamped her lips onto the blond's clit.

"Fuuaaahhh!? N-Nanoha?! Wait, that's way too much, Nanohaaaaaaa!"

'Aw, is that all?' Nanoha, thought to herself as she felt the juices dripping forth from Fate's pussy, but then she perked up her ears as the woman forced out a throaty cry.

"T-take it… out!"

"Whaa?"

"Now!"

Nanoha did as she was told, pulling her fingers free of Fate's clenching hole. The first stream took her by surprise. It hit her right in the face and forced her to close one eye. The next burst she was ready for, mouth wide and waiting for her juicy reward. By the time the last sporadic gush came from Fate's sopping center, the brunette was letting it soak her chest and drip down to the hem of her panties.

Once Fate's body had stopped spasming involuntarily and her hips settled back down on the couch, she let every limb fall limp as her chest heaved rapidly.

"Mou... that was rougher than I expected! Hahaha!" She let her head fall back as well and closed her eyes.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha finally exclaimed. "I had no idea you could squirt!" She wanted to pounce on her wife and hug her tightly, but she thought better of it for the sake of not staining the whole couch.

"Haah! Yeah, I didn't either." She admitted.

"Seriously?!"

"Un. But something felt... different this time. The way you moved your fingers... I decided I wanted to see what would happen." It wasn't a blush, but a giddy smile that adorned her face.

"Eh? But you told me to stop!"

"Of course." The blond lifted herself up on her elbows. "I know you're always more inclined to do the things I tell you not to." She stuck her tongue out at the pony-tailed brunette.

Nanoha looked like she was about to yell something for a brief moment, but her face suddenly turned calm again. "That is true."

"It seems I picked a bad day to let you talk me into having sex outside our room though..."

"It's fine, it's fine. Vivio is spending the night at her friend's after all and most of it got on me rather than the couch."

"Ah, yeah. I'm really sorry about that. Here, let me clean you up."

Sitting up, Fate placed a hand on each of Nanoha's sides and pushed her onto her back. Starting at the hem of her cotton panties, she began the long and amorous process of licking up every single drop of the juice that she had sprayed on her wife's form, paying special attention to any that landed on her breasts and stomach. Amidst Nanoha's panting and moans, she licked, sucked, and kissed her skin clean. By the time their lips came together, Nanoha's panties were as soaked as her chest had been. She guided her wife's hand past the fabric and onto her pussy as their tongues brought them even closer.

'So, what do you say Fate-chan? Can you make me squirt too?' She spoke through her mind.

'Oh, I don't know. It may take me a couple of tries...' Fate taunted as the first finger slipped inside.

'God I love you so much!' Nanoha wrapped her arms around her wife's back as the blonde giggled.

'I know! And from the way it sounds, I have all night to show that l love you a whole lot too...'

* * *

**A/N: Of course there had to be Nanofate squirting at some time, right? Hope I'm not alone here. Anyway, I've been watching some new animes so I have something new in the works, along with another KlK piece. Should be up before long. Don't fear that I've run out of Nanofate ideas though. As always, thanks for reading. Till next time.**


End file.
